Cargo areas for vehicles aid in storing items necessary for travel. These cargo areas may be covered with a panel or package tray. Further, the panel or package tray may rotate to uncover the cargo area when the rear lift gate is unlatched. This allows for easy access to items that may be stored within the cargo area. In compact cars, this cargo space may be limited. Certain products may be used to organize the items stored within the cargo area. These products may not efficiently use space within the cargo area.
Packaging space within the storage area is important. Consumers may use a storage area to secure cargo required for travel. It may be advantageous to increase the packaging space of the storage area, or to provide a storage system to aid in organizing the packaging space of the storage area. It may be difficult to access items within the storage area. It is further advantageous to use a storage system that allows easy access to stored items.
Storage options for vehicles are generally limited. A vehicle may use traditional storage areas, such as the glove box, console bin, and seatback pockets. The storage options are generally fixed and not configurable. Using fixed areas and non-configurable designs limit the use of storage options within the vehicle. Packaging space for traditional storage areas may be limited or constrained to allow storage of only certain items. Storage options that are fixed and not removable from the vehicle also limit the use of the storage options. This results in a less efficient use of the packaging space within the storage options. A consumer must then store an external storage option within the vehicle for use when away from the vehicle.
The storage options are primarily focused on being within reach of a vehicle passenger. This may present conflicts and limit the items a consumer may need for travel. A consumer may be more likely to store an item that requires more frequent use, such as a map. Being limited in packaging space, the storage option within reach of the consumer may only be configured to store a single item such as a map. A consumer may need additional storage options for items such as road flares, camping equipment, or a roadside repair kit. These items may be used by the consumer less frequently, but may still be required for travel. Creating packaging space in less conventional locations may provide the consumer with storage options for items used less frequently and result in safer travel.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.